warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats and Wolves
'' inspired by the people who wrote awsome fanfics that i indulged'' : Lo guys, welcome to my awsome first evah fanfic!!! Please leave comments down below, telling me tips on makin the story better, and enjoy dis fanfic!!!! : Wolfpaw is an apprentice of Snowclan, when a flood destroys his home. He is abandoned by his clanmates and is found by a wolf pack, heading to thier summer dens. He is taught in the ways of the wolves, and experiences many new things. Chapter One : "Help! Flood!" Wolfpaw sat up with a jolt. He was in a grassy field. All the trees were toppled onto the ground, and the grass was soaking wet. Wolfpaw was an apprentice of the only clan in the woods, or what was left of the woods. All the other clans were eradicated by natural disasters, such as tornadoes, fires, and others. The forest would regrow, but this flood was big. Wolfpaw wasn't sure if the forest would grow back this time. The renmants of the clan would probably looking for a new home, like the other clans. But he was alone and abandoned. What was he going to do? Just then, a huge animal stood up from some tall grass and stepped slowly toward him. Chapter Two Wolfpaw got into a fighting stance. "I dont know who you are, but back off!" he growled. The animal just laughed and said in a husky tone,"Easy fella, Im not going to hurt you." Wolfpaws eyes widened. "You can speak in cat language?!" "Well, if it is a language, with all those purrs and growls, yes I can. I am a wolf of the river pack, the translator of the pack, and I teach all the wolves the other unwolfish languages. "Y-you're a wolf?!" Wolfpaw gasped. He had only heard stories of his namesake. "Well, I don't look like a fish, do I?" The wolf huffed. "No, It's just I have never seen one before." Wolfpaw said, feeling a little foolish. "You have much to learn, young one," the wolf said. "Come with me please." He walked over to the underbrush, where the bushes lay, wet and sparkling with water drops." Wolfpaw followed. Chapter Three "Wait up!!!" Wolfpaw panted as he ran beside the wolf. "Am I going to fast for you?",the wolf growled, amused. "Anyway, I never told you, I am Avox. What's your name?" My name is....... Wolfpaw.". Wolfpaw sheepishly told Avox. "Nothing to be ashamed of, young-un. In fact, thats a fine name. You will get on famously with the pack." "Wait, pack?!" Fogpaw said frantically."You never said anything about a pack." Avox snorted. "It might be good for you if you just visit." I mean, we don't eat cats. Too tough and stringy. We prefer elk, rabbits, and other tastier animals. Anyway, do you have parents? Gaurdians? Anyone?", Avox asked. "No", Wolfpaw replied sadly. We were all seperated from the flood." "Oh, rotten moose scat! So you don't have ANYBODY to take care of you?", Avox questioned. "Hey, I could take care of myself, and I was taught how to fight, hunt, and survive in my clan." "So you're part of those groups of cats with wierd ways, eh?", Avox said. "Yeah, I knew some of em. Strange religions and instincts you guys have." Wolfpaw resisted the urge to snap Avox's tail off, and replied,"Yes, I am a part of that "strange" group of cats. If you have anything against us-" "Hey, I was just joking." Avox said. "Anyway, we are almost there, so be prepared!!!" Chapter Four Fogpaw gasped! In a large cave, hidden by the underbrush, there was masses of wolves. He had never seen so much animals since the whole of fireclan (who was ironically forced out by a fire) came to the gathering place, looking for a place to spend the night. "Impressive, huh young-un?" Avox chuckled. "We migrate every winter to someplace warmer, and we always stay in this lovely cave. Of course I'll point some wolves out to ya. Theres the pups, the equivilant of your kits" He pointed to some miniture wolves play fighting. "And theres our leader, Brang! Hey Brang! We have a visitor. Don't worry." Avox said to Wolfpaw. "He's a pretty nice leader." Brang came over, and growled in a deep voice,"Why, hello there! I see Avox brought some company!" His kind face was suddenly replaced by a angry one. "Thats Farso, the second in command.", murmured Avox. "He does'nt like cats that much, after one almost killed him when he was a pup. "A cat?! A CAT?! Out of all "visitors" you bring in, a cat! Listen Avox. We appreciate your good knowledge and wisdom, but cats are our mortal enemy.", Farso snarled. "Lookie here Far, this cat is not those ones who murder your face. Those are dem rogues. Also, he is a young smart-un who can't harm us in any way!", Avox retorted. "But his other friends or parents might look for him, and find our cave, and take over it. He might be small, but if there is one cat, there is more!", Farso countered. "I don't have anybody! I got abandoned by my clan during the flood!" Wolfpaw retorted. "You were an orphan",Avox murmured softly. "You know what it feels like to not have a family." Farso's eyes softened a little. "Fine, he could stay, as long as he doesn't act hostile to us.", he grumbled, and he went off somewhere. "You could stay as long as you like.", Brang said softly. "You can even live with us, and be a part of the pack." "Alright, I'll join.", Wolfpaw said. Brang nodded approvingly. "You will be taught the ways of the wolf." Chapter Five "What's your name, li'l fella?", Brang asked. They were sitting outside, in the flooded forest with Avox sitting next to them. "Wolfpaw." Wolfpaw mewed, tiredly. He was tired from his experience with the wolves, and wanted to sleep. "Well, that's a beautiful name, sonny, but why dont we change it to Wolfheart. You do ceratainly have the brave heart of a wolf.", Brang said. "That would be nice," Wolfheart said, yawning. "Why don't we let him sleep.", Avox suggested. "Just one more question. Avox, would you be Wolfhearts gaurdian?" "Well, it would be an honer, sir.", Avox replied, dipping his head. Wolfheart was led to his bed, a nice mossy one, in the cave. As he went. He heard many whisperings and stares from the other wolves. "Farso wouldnt be the only cat hater in this pack", Wolfheart thought. He curled up on his bed, and slept almost instantly. Suddenly, he was on a grassy field, the sky filled with beatiful twinkling stars. Starclan!!!! '' Chapter Six'' '' Light flashed all around him, and ,he was blinded for a moment. When his eyes cleared up, he saw two cats. Two familiar cats. "Mama! Papa!", he cried, rushing out to greet them. His parents had both died during his appretinceship. His father, Creekrun, died first, in a border skirmish. His mother died when she had her second litter, because of the grief of Creekrun had narrowed her down to a weak cat. His only relation was his little brother, the only kit from his second litter, Creekkit, named after his father. Wolfheart loved his brother fiercely, and was very protective of him....until now. Now, seeing his parents again, he felt as joyful as catching the biggest rabbit he had ever saw. Birdwing said, "hello, my kit. I bring you a message." "W-what is it?", Wolfheart asked, choked up from his reiunion. "Beware of the rust, that haunts you." "What rust?! What are you telling me?!" Wolfheart said frantically. His parents didn't answer. They only looked at him with loving eyes and whispered one word, Goodbye, as the world dissolved around him. Wolfheart woke up feeling a little confused, but he did not have time to ponder his parents message, as Avox came into the room, and said,"Its time ter train, get ready ter learn the ways of the wolf.'' '' Chapter Seven'' '' Wolfheart was walking along with the other pack. They were heading to a place to spend in the summer, which was a few days journey away.Yesterday, he had been taught by Avox the language of the wolf, how to hunt big animals, and the wolf customs. He even got a little accepted by the others.However, a Yearling(wolf apprentice) named Cruot constantly teased him. Avox told him to ignore her, and Wolfheart dutiffully tried. However, she was not making it easy, as she taunted him about not fitting in. Wolfpaw remembered her words: You are a little pussy, and will never fit in to our noble pack of wolves. Luckily, her "mentor", called an instructor, sent her to a different position in the travel, so hopefully he wouldn't see her. Just then, a male yearling shyly walked up to Wolfheart. "Hey, uhh..... cat? Are you really going to be part of our pack?,"he asked curiosly. Wolfheart nodded, not saying a word. "Sorry to be rude. Its just I've never seen a cat before. Hey, do you wanna be friends?", asked the wolf. "By the way, Im Banja" Wolfheart looked at him, incredoulus. " I'm Wolfheart. Are you sure you want to? Some wolves dont accept me, and they'll target you." Oh, you mean Cruot? Shes always acting like that. She's rude to all the yearlings, and acts like she's got moose drops in her throut. Its because her brother, whom was her best friend and very preciose to her,and also one of the packs best wolves, got killed by a wolf named Starfang." "Starfang? Whos Starfang?", asked Wolfheart asked intrueged. "He's a crazy old wolf, who's got some sort of a disease who bites other wolves, and contaminates them. We call him, the Rust ghost, since he's the color of rust. Wolfheart widened his eyes and gasped.'' '' Chapter Eight'' '' "Are you okay there, Wolfheart?", Banja asked. "Yeah, just a little shocked at that monster.", Wolfheart said, recovering himself. "Well, come on!", Banja said, running at full speed. "Huh?", what for?", Wolfheart asked. "I'll race you to that rock!", Banja panted, slowing down. "You are so on!" They raced at top speeds, but as soon as Wolfheart touched the rock, he was met by an amused Avox. "Well, I see that you met a good friend! Hello Banja." Banja trotted over, tongue slavering out of his mouth. "Hello teacher Avox, he said weakly, and collapsed onto the floor. "Welllll, I was going to take you two to see a hunt thats going on. We've sighted a herd of moose, and a hunting pack has been chosen. Of course, you yearling are way too young to hunt, but still. Maybe you can get a gander at this wonderful sight, but, if you are too tired....." Suddenly, Banja leaped. "Who says I'm tired. I'm as brisk as a butterfly and as fresh as morning dew! Lets go!!!!" Avox laughed. "Okay young-un. Easy there. you might scare the moose away when they see your face!" At the sight, Wolfheart saw an amazing sight. "Wow!", he breathed, looking at the moose. Of course, Avox had described it to him, but it was his first time seeing them. Suddenly, at the corner of his eye, he saw a dozen or so wolves in a tight formation, stealthily creeping up on the moose. One moose suddenly lagged behind, looking old and tired. Wolfheart saw a wolve's tail go up as a signal, and another wolf, a she wolf, leaped up and up and up until she looked like she was flying. Wolfheart gasped. He had never seen such a leap before. The wolf crashed down on the moose, and the moose fell, staggering to the ground. The other wolves raced up to the moose and bit it's jugalar vien, the lifeline of the moose's body, and the moose died instantly. One wolf, however, did not look happy. He glared at the she wolf in amazement and anger. "Cruot!", he growled angrily.'' '' Chapter Nine'' '' "Wolfheart's mind reeled in astonishment. How did Cruot manage to sneak along with the hunting pack? And where did she learn those skills? Avox told him that yearlings were not taught complicated hunting moves to catch moose, and were only taught to catch smaller animals. Cruot stared defiantly back at the hunting pack leader, and said boldly,"I wanted to be part of this hunting pack to prove myself, that I'm as good as my brother, and to show that his mentoring has brought me great skill! When my brother died, I swore that I will honer my brother, and rival him in combat and hunting. So, I wanted to join the hunting patrol, oh honerable Werung" "So, Ular, your brother, taught you things that have been forbidden to yearlings?! Brang will be notified of this." , Werung snarled. He stalked off toward the encampment for the night. The rest of the hunting pack followed, dragging the moose carcass behind them. Avox stood up. "And thats why, young-uns you don't learn how to hunt moose till you are ready.", he said in a shaky voice. "Come with me young-uns. Wolfheart, I think it will be your first time eating moose, yes?'' '' Chapter Ten'' '' As the trio walked toward the encampment, Banja piped up,"Avox, what will happen to Cruot?" "She's probably going to be punished, like she should be,"growled Avox. "Hey, don't act that way.", he commented at Banja's dissapointed face. "Brang won't be too strict with her." "Looks like someone's got a crush on her", Avox murmured to Wolfheart, winking at him. Banja's face reddened. "I do not! I just think that her performance was incredible.". "Just teasing you", said Avox, growling good naturedly. They arrived just in time to hear the last of Brang punishing Cruot. "-and since you have broken one of the most sacred rules of the pack, you will not partake in any yearling hunts for a whole moonphase!" Cruot bowed her head, shamed in front of the pack. "You may go now, Cruot. But when you become a full member of the pack, I'm sure you will be as good as your brother.", Brang added kindly. Cruot went away sullenly, and the pack dispersed. Avox was waiting for the two friends next to the carcass of the moose, which was lying in the center of the camp. The pack was dividing it into equal shares, and there was also some squrriels and mice that the yearlings had hunted. When''